


Give A Little More

by catteo



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catteo/pseuds/catteo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because you can never have too much normal...</p><p>This is ridiculous self-indulgent fluff...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give A Little More

As her fingers ghost over the brutal rainbow of greens, purples and yellows on his ribs he looks at the fear hovering in the creases of her eyes. Tight lines he doesn’t remember from last week. Spends enough time studying her face that he should know. He manages to rustle up a half-smirk from somewhere, like a memory from a lifetime ago. 

( _yesterday_ )

“Hey, Andy, look at me.”

She does. He can tell from the raise of an eyebrow, the challenge he meets in her gaze, that she isn’t buying the reassurance he’s trying so desperately to sell. She tilts her head slightly to the side, clenches her jaw, traces the cuts on his face with her gaze. Gets that stubborn look on her face that, if he’s honest, he likes more than he should.

“Sam, don’t.”

He doesn’t. Just feels the bravado slide from his face under her stare. Goes for honesty instead. Doesn’t care that for once he can’t force himself to persuade her that everything’s ok.

( _handcream and boxing_ )

Doesn’t really care about anything except the look on her face. Relief, guilt, worry, and something he thinks might be hope. He’s pretty sure it’s a mirror of his own. Shrugs his shoulders, a tentative smile hovering at the edges of his mouth. She rolls her eyes, shakes her head.

“So, normal, huh?”

He thinks he can feel her in the spaces between his heartbeats. Wonders if she knows. 

“Yeah.“

He’s almost irritated by how hopeful he sounds. Then figures he owes her that much honesty. Wonders about telling her all of it.

( _no going back._  
I’ll miss you.  
Stay.)

“Got any whiskey?”

“Why? You gonna get me drunk and have your wicked way with me McNally?”

“You wish.”

She’s halfway across the room before she looks back over her shoulder and raises her eyebrows at him. Tongue caught between her teeth. He spares a second to wonder how they got to this. Thinks about the courage it took for her to walk back into that bar. Considers that maybe she already knows how he feels. It’s not like he’s made much effort to hide things from her lately. Tries to ignore the fact that he’s grinning like an idiot, skin tugging tight at the cuts on his face. Just about manages to get his features back under control by the time she returns with two pretty generous doubles and the rest of the bottle tucked under an arm.

She hands him a glass, sits back down, shoulder to shoulder. The solid warmth of her pushed up against him. Turns her head and looks at him. He can feel her staring. Makes a change for her to do the looking. Turns his head slowly, a challenge in his eyes. Leans forwards so they're sharing the same air. Close enough that he can almost taste the alcohol on her breath.

“Sam?”

“Andy?”

“Just so you know, we’re not ending up on the floor this time.”

As he looks at the smile on her face, laughter in her eyes, he thinks that for him, this is enough.


End file.
